Missing You
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Nyatanya Yoongi masih terbelenggu oleh kenangan yang sama akan sosok itu" [a MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS ; Drabble]


**A MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to God, but this plot line belongs to "MinGa Dudes"**

 **Proudly present our 1st project**

 **.**

 **Written by : Born Singer, Glowrie, Kirameku-14, Mrsmyg93, sehon-ey, sUcanfly, wulancho95**

 **Posted by : Glowrie**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menyukai hujan, sangat. Ia menyukai aroma _petrichor_ semerbak yang memenuhi inderanya, serta menyukai irama teratur yang tertangkap dari tetes demi tetes air yang membasahi permukaan bumi. Namun, satu yang tak ia sukai, hujan juga berarti membawa sebuah kenangan yang membelenggunya, kenangan akan dia, sosok yang kini seolah menjadi kasat mata.

Kenangan itu datang menyeruak ke dalam lembayung memori Yoongi. Kebersamaannya, kehangatan yg ditawarkan sosok itu. Rengkuhan tangannya yg mengelilingi tubuh Yoongi kala ia kedinginan. Dan kata kata manisnya untuk Yoongi.

Bohong jika yoongi tak merindukannya. Bohong jika ia tak menyesali egonya. Ia menyesal sungguh, bahkan penyesalanya serasa menggerogoti dari dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya sesak setengah mati. Bahkan terkadang membuatnya nyaris kebas tak sadarkan diri. Pernyesalan itu perlahan menggerogoti nalarnya. Tetapi, Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir, kan? Min Yoongi merutuk goresan takdir yang bagaikan jurang penenggelam jiwa. Dia paham, dia tau pasti, bahwa yg tercintanya tak akan kembali bersua dengannya.

Sosok yang acap kali hadir bersama derasnya hujan dan semilir angin dingin. Dia yang selalu dengan senang hati menawarkan pelukan hangatnya. Yang dengan senang hati menanamkan beribu kecupan pada setiap inchi tubuhnya. Yoongi merindukan sosok tersebut, sangat merindukannya. Yoongi sangat ingin kembali ke dalam pelukannya meski ia tak lagi mampu.

Namun, bolehkah ia berharap?

Sejujurnya, ia pun tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Setiap titik yang jatuh terasa menyiksanya, Rindunya begitu membuncah hingga rasanya tak sanggup dibendung. Ia merindukan prianya. Pria dengan netra kelam serta senyuman secerah mentari. Pria bernama Park Jimin.

Sejujurnya hingga detik ini, doanya masih sama. Ia hanya mengharapkan kehadiran Park Jimin dalam kehidupannya, kembali, seperti dulu. "Park Jimin.. Aku merindukanmu.. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi?" desahnya lirih entah pada siapa. Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan tiap tetesan hujan yang seolah mengejek dirinya. Hingga ia melihatnya, sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri disana. Tak jauh darinya, di bawah payung jingga yang sama yang selalu memayungi keduanya, dulu, dulu sekali.

"Jimin," bisiknya parau. Perlahan, kehangatan itu datang kembali, lewat rengkuh hangat pria terkasihnya. "Jimin?" ulang Yoongi sembari menghirup dengan rakus aroma citrus yang melingkupinya.

"Sudahkah kau menyadari perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Membuat Yoongi merengut dan mengangguk lalu dengan malu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin.

"Kau mempermainkanku lagi, Park." Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin pelan. Bibir _cherry_ nya masih setia menampilkan kerucut lucu itu. Sang tersangka utama hanya tertawa, yang sejujurnya sejak awal tak pernah punya niat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Terkadang kau harus tau rasanya begitu merindukan hingga perlahan mati rasa, Yoon," Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menenggelamkan lelaki mungil itu pada pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku jim.." desah Yoongi, yang entah mengapa kini terasa lengkap.

"Hey, jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Venus tetap cantik walaupun ia menangis, sama seperti mu."

"Jangan panggil aku Venus, karena ia tak pernah setia sedikitpun. berbeda denganku, yang selalu setia hanya pada satu pria. Padamu. _I wanna be Hercules_!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh, kemudian mendongakkan wajah Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

" _Because, being loved by Hebe no matter what."_

.

 _ **Kkeut**_ ~

.

 _ **Hallo..**_

 _ **First project dari kami.. ^^/**_

 _ **Kami tahu memang tidak banyak MinGa shipper..**_

 _ **Namun, kami hadir disini, untuk memberikan asupan (?) pada para MinGa shipper..**_

 _ **Semoga berkenan..**_

 _ **Mind to review..**_

 _ **Give Us your feedback.. ^^/**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_


End file.
